Absolument fantastique
by Hanako Hayashi
Summary: Traduction de Sherlock's Scarf. Parallèle à "Toujours le dernier à comprendre". Sherlock examine ses sentiments pour John.
1. Chapter 1

Absolument fantastique

_**Résumé**__ : Sherlock examine ses sentiments pour John. Partie 2 de __**"Aucun autre coeur que le tien"**__. Parallèle à __**"Toujours le dernier à comprendre"**__ avec les pensées de Sherlock.  
_

_**Note de l'auteur **__: Cette histoire est un complément à ma fic précédente __**"Toujours le dernier à comprendre"**__. __C'est la même histoire, du point de vue de Sherlock. Petite parenthèse, j'ai basé mon Sherlock sur le Syndrome d'Asperger. Je ne vois pas Sherlock comme un vrai sociopathe/souffrant d'une personnalité anti-sociale. Je pense qu'il manque cruellement de notions en relations humaines, et qu'il a développé sa "sociopathie" comme un mécanisme de défense à cause des nombreuses années passées à être incompris._

_Plein de remerciements à la merveilleuse Skyfullofstars, ma fabuleuse beta pour cette fic. Chaque erreurs restantes sont de mon fait, Sky à été très minutieuse._

_**Disclaimers **__: Sherlock appartient à Steven Moffatt et Mark Gatiss, le vrai Sherlock Holmes appartient à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Je ne possède rien. J'en suis triste. Cependant, si jamais Mr. Freeman ou Mr. Cumberbatch ressentent le besoin de m'appartenir temporairement, je suis sûre que nous pourrions nous arranger._

_**Warnings **__: Sherlock/John. Preslash/Slash. Si les relations homme-homme ne sont pas votre tasse de thé, alors pour l'amour du ciel, allez ailleurs et écartez vos yeux._

_S'il-vous-plaît lisez et laissez des reviews !_

_**Note de la traductrice **: Salut vous tous =) Je suis juste tellement fière en voyant le nombre d'entre vous qui ont lu la première partie de cette série ! Je vous remercie du fond du coeur, et vous aussi revieweurs anonymes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre. J'attends avec impatience vos réactions pour celle-ci, car Sherlock va vous surprendre, encore plus qu'avant =)  
Sinon, sachez que **Sherlock's Scarf **a débuté la cinquième partie de cette série, et elle s'annonce assez longue ! Je me retrouve donc embarquée dans cette belle aventure qui est loin d'être terminée maintenant =) Et merci encore à l'auteur de m'autoriser à la traduire !_

_**Note à Shir** : Laisse moi ton mail la prochaine fois, j'ai été très frustrée de ne pas avoir pu répondre à ta gentille review, et de ne pas avoir pu te dire qu'il y aurait bel et bien un point de vue Sherlock._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**"Dans le monde entier, il n'y a aucun coeur pour moi que le tien. Dans le monde entier, il n'y a pas d'amour pour toi, à part le mien."  
- Maya Angelou**

**"La plus belle chose dans la vie est de trouver quelqu'un qui ait conscience de toutes vos erreurs et faiblesses et qui continue à penser que vous êtes absolument fantastique."**  
**– Amanda Tarley**

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

**____****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**"Te rencontrer était le destin, devenir ton ami à été un choix, mais tomber amoureux de toi, ça a été plus fort que moi."  
– Inconnu**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

La première fois que j'ai rencontré John Watson, je l'ai immédiatement ignoré. Aujourd'hui, cette pensée me donne des sueurs froides – j'aurais pu le manquer de si peu. Mais comment aurais-je pu savoir, au premier coup d'oeil, que cet homme humble et gentil, deviendrait la plus importante des choses au monde pour moi, et la plus énigmatique ?

Mike Stamford avait blablaté à propos du coût de la vie à Londres ce matin là. J'étais en grande partie concentré à examiner un échantillon de terre au microscope, laissant à peine son bavardage perturber mon esprit. Stamford est si sociable que s'en est alarmant, il pourrait probablement faire la conversation à une poubelle si il n'y avait personne d'autre de disponible. _(Bien sûr, en terme de matière grise, Stamford et la poubelle se seraient bien accordés.) _Par conséquent, il s'était obstiné à me poser des questions, me forçant à continuer la conversation.

Je ne sais comment, ma récente décision d'emménager au 221B Baker Street vint s'incruster dans la discussion, et Stamford, déterminé à se rendre "utile", m'avait suggéré de trouver un colocataire pour partager le loyer. En lui ordonnant de la fermer (_pas de cette façon_), j'avais déclaré qu'il serait difficile de trouver quelqu'un qui voudrait partager un appartement avec moi. Fort heureusement, il devait donner des cours, donc il avait clos la conversation et m'avait rendu à ma paisible solitude.

J'étais passé à des spores de moisissure (_des traces de stachybotrys chartarum prouveraient l'innocence de mon client_) quand Stamford revint avec un visiteur. Je ne lui jetais qu'un bref regard, notant qu'il rentrait récemment de service militaire, pas vraiment adapté au retour à la vie civile, qu'il avait mangé un repas plutôt décevant de haricots sur toast au déjeuné, et qu'il avait été blessé durant la guerre. _Rien de spécial_, j'avais pensé.

Mon Dieu. John Watson, _rien de spécial_. Certainement pas.

Ayant besoin d'envoyer un message rapide à Lestrade pour lui confirmer qu'il devait arrêter le frère de sa dernière victime assassinée (_l'échelle verte le reliait définitivement aux lieux du crime_), je demandais à Mike de me prêter son portable, usant de l'excuse manifestement fausse d'absence de réseau sur le mien. En fait, je ne pouvais pas m'embêter à aller le chercher dans la poche de mon manteau, à l'autre bout de la pièce, mais les gens deviennent si susceptibles, affirmant voir ça comme de la paresse, plutôt que la préservation de ma précieuse énergie. C'est plus simple de blâmer le dysfonctionnement des technologies. Mike n'avait pas son portable, alors j'ai soupiré, préparé à me lever pour aller chercher le mien, quand John Watson dit :

"- Tenez, prenez donc le mien."

La générosité me surprenait toujours. L'idée de sortir de son chemin pour une autre personne – pourquoi se tracasser ? Les personnes choisissant délibérément de faire quelque chose d'utile pour un inconnu m'intriguaient toujours un peu, comme cela me semble si étranger. Qu'apporte donc l'altruisme ?

Bref, lorsque John m'offrit son portable, sans autre raison que celle de vouloir m'aider, à ce que j'ai pu voir, je l'observais de nouveau, allongeant la liste de détails le concernant. Et après examen approfondi, j'ai été fasciné par ce que j'ai vu. Son intelligence était évidente au premier regard _(Médecin militaire, décoré pour sa bravoure, clairement capable de réfléchir rapidement en cas de situation dangereuse)_, et sa stature indiquait une profonde réserve de base _(ne vacillant pas, cet homme-ci – il savait qui il était et où il se tenait)_.

Ce qui fut inattendu pour moi, la discrète et profonde dignité presque dissimulée par une force écrasante. Ses yeux noisettes avaient l'air si profonds, et les ombres s'y trouvant me poussaient à vouloir en savoir plus sur son passé. Je n'ai également pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer son corps doté d'une musculature bien équilibrée _(je ne suis qu'un homme, quoi qu'il en pensent à Scotland Yard)_. La peau marquée, bronzée de son visage et ses mains, m'a poussée à me demander à quoi ressemblait le reste de son épiderme, et j'ai ressenti le désir inexplicable de déboutonner les trois boutons suivants de sa chemise à carreaux ridicule, afin de voir combien de poils il y avait sur sa poitrine.

Décontenancé par la chaleur légère que je sentais monter dans mon bas-ventre _(et par le manque de self-contrôle que la réaction en question mettait en évidence)_, je lui ai demandé "Afghanistan ou Irak ?".

Quand ses yeux clairs ont rencontrés les miens, j'ai eu une étrange secousse, comme si j'avais reçu un faible choc électrique. L'arrivée de Molly avec mon café fut une source de soulagement, car elle me fournit une distraction plus que nécessaire.

"- Est-ce que vous aimez le violon ?"

Je rassemblais mes affaires à la hâte, m'assurant de pouvoir fuir rapidement. John fronça les sourcils, alors j'ai clarifié en offrant plus de détails sur mes mauvaises habitudes, puis je me suis empressé de décrire l'appartement de Baker Street. Il était évident que Mike l'avait amené suite à mon précédent commentaire à propos du manque de colocataires disposés à vivre avec moi. Je me suis trouvé à vouloir mieux connaître ce médecin-militaire calme, et l'excuse de la colocation semblait être une opportunité tombée du ciel – même si je n'avais pas réellement besoin de colocataire. _(Je vivais aux frais d'un important héritage.) _Je débitais un bon nombre de détails le concernant, rapidement, puis me précipitais vers la porte, prétextant devoir aller chercher ma cravache.

"- Et c'est tout ?"

La question de John m'arrêta dans mon élan. Je m'en allais peut-être un peu trop rapidement.

"On vient de se rencontrer et on va visiter un appart' ?"

"- Il y a un souci ?" J'avais levé mes sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

"- On ne sait rien l'un de l'autre, je ne sais pas où vous retrouver, ni votre nom."

Bien. Comment convaincre cet homme fascinant de venir visiter l'appartement ? Ses _(oh, si énigmatiques) _yeux, avaient étincelé d'intrigue lorsque je l'avais questionné sur l'Afghanistan – peut-être devrais-je utiliser sa curiosité envers mes capacités de déduction, pour l'y attirer.

"- Je sais que vous êtes un médecin-militaire blessé en Afghanistan. Que vous avez un frère qui s'inquiète pour vous mais vous refusez de lui demander de l'aide parce que vous le désapprouvez, peut-être à cause de son alcoolisme, mais plus vraisemblablement parce qu'il a abandonné sa femme. Je sais aussi que votre psy croit que votre problème de claudication est psychosomatique, et elle n'a pas tort. Ça devrait suffire pour l'instant vous ne croyez pas ?"

Je me retournais afin de quitter la pièce, puis me penchais sur le côté pour tirer le coup final.

"Je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes, et l'adresse est 221B Baker Street. Bonne journée !"

Ses grands yeux noisettes rencontrèrent les miens avec une fascination étonnée, et ça avait envoyer un autre petit choc électrique dans mon ventre. Ça me surprit tellement, qu'avant de me rendre compte de ce que je faisais, je lui avais fait un clin d'oeil. _Moi_. Sherlock Holmes. Avait lancé un clin d'oeil de façon définitivement charmeuse.

Moins de cinq minutes avec cet homme, et j'avais déjà perdu le contrôle de moi-même. Ça ne m'était tout simplement _jamais_ arrivé. Je me devais d'apprendre à mieux le connaître.

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**"Avez-vous déjà été amoureux ? Horrible, n'est-ce pas ? Ça vous rend si vulnérable... Ça fait mal. Pas seulement dans l'imaginaire. Pas seulement dans l'esprit. C'est une souffrance de l'âme, une réelle douleur qui s'insinue en vous et vous déchire de l'intérieur. Je déteste l'amour."  
- Neil Gaiman**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

La première soirée que j'ai passé avec le Docteur John Watson a été une révélation pour moi. Il y avait là cet homme fascinant, et il semblait tout aussi fasciné par moi. La moindre et ridicule déduction que je faisais paraissait le captiver complètement. Il me regardait, débiter mes raisonnements, la bouche légèrement ouverte, cette délicieuse langue rose parcourant sa lèvre inférieure, une incontestable étincelle dans ses yeux. Il ponctuait les pauses de mes déclarations par des "Brillant !" ou "Fantastique !". Bien qu'il ait un peu exagéré, je me délectais assurément de l'attention. Personne ne semblait jamais apprécier mes explications, donc ce fut une nouveauté.

Ce qui m'a pourtant le plus passionné chez John, c'est sa capacité d'écoute. Après un certain temps de vie, les gens deviennent colériques, sur la défensive, irritants, hostiles... C'était un tel soulagement de trouver ses yeux merveilleusement expressifs, me fixer avec une fascination pouvant presque paraître dérangeante.

Puis il est venu à moi.

Il n'y avait aucun doute sur son intérêt, particulièrement quand il entama maladroitement la conversation sur les relations. Nous étions assis chez Angelo, près de la fenêtre de devanture. La bougie qu'Angelo avait placé sur la table _("c'est plus romantique") _rendait les yeux de John presque ambrés, à la place de leur couleur noisette habituelle.

En attendant que l'entrée de John arrive, nous avions bavardé avec facilité, et je réalisais avec choc que je ne pourrais jamais en avoir assez, de cet homme. Il était plein d'esprit, charmant, drôle, et avait manifestement un cerveau convenable, entre les deux oreilles. _(Presque tout le monde est idiot, bien sûr, mais John était bien moins stupide que la majorité d'entre eux)_. Je me sentais de plus en plus attiré par lui, et je l'observais, cherchant des signes d'intérêt envers moi.

Malgré ses protestations à Angelo _("Je ne suis pas son rencard !")_, c'était assez évident qu'il était attiré par moi. Il ne cessait pas de me lancer des regards intéressés, lécher ses lèvres _(sérieusement, pouvait-il être plus flagrant ?)_, et posait des questions d'ordre privé.

_Vous n'avez pas de copine ?_

_De copine ? Non... Ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé._

Un bon signe.

_Je vois... Alors un copain peut-être ? Ce qui ne serait pas un souci._

_Je sais que ce n'est pas un souci._

_Vous avez un copain alors._

_Non._

_Ok, d'accord. Vous êtes sans attaches. Comme moi. Bien._

Ça se passait exactement comme je l'espérais – mon attirance était incontestablement réciproque. Magnifique. Je sentais une chaleur grandir à la base de mon épine dorsale, et une lueur d'intérêt dans mon aine. Je ressentais le besoin phénoménal de bondir par dessus la table et goûter ces lèvres roses qu'il n'arrêtait pas de lécher nerveusement.  
_  
Mais bordel qu'était-il arrivé à mon self-contrôle ?_

Et bien sûr, j'ai tout fichu en l'air. Dans un moment de panique, dû à la chaleur dans mon ventre, j'ai commencé à faire marche arrière.

_... John... Je crois qu'il faut que vous sachiez que je me considère comme marié à mon boulot, et que même si je me sens très flatté par votre intérêt, je ne suis pas en train de..._

_Non ! Hmm, non ! Je ne vous... demande rien. Non... Je dis seulement que... que tout me va._

_... Oh. Merci._

Seigneur. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais que ça se passe. Qui était ce petit homme calme, pour me troubler autant ?

_**oOoOo**_

La course poursuite à travers les rues de Londres, pour tenter de rattraper le taxi, avait été stupéfiante. John avait suivit rapidement, riant intensément. Quand nous avions finalement rattrapé le taxi, j'avais réalisé qu'il n'était pas possible que le passager soit le suspect, et embarrassé d'avoir commis une erreur devant John, j'avais dit au passager désorienté "Bienvenue à Londres !" puis fait demi-tour.

Lorsque John et moi nous étions arrêtés pour reprendre notre souffle, il avait commencé à rire follement. Une autre surprise – je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un médecin-militaire puisse rire comme enfant heureux. C'était un son délicieux, et pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être un instant paniqué. Riait-il de moi ? Ça commençait toujours comme ça – tout d'un coup, l'hilarité de chacun me prenait pour cible, et très souvent, je n'en comprenait même pas la cause.

Mon anxiété dû se voir _(un autre exemple montrant combien cet homme pouvait briser mes barrières habituelles, mes expressions faciales étaient complètement sous contrôle en temps normal)_, parce que John rit encore, et me répondit "Rien... 'Bienvenue à Londres' ?". Ensuite il repartit dans un autre paroxysme du rire.

_Oh._

Il riait avec moi. Me traitant comme un ami. Il ne se moquait pas de moi, ne riait pas de mon manque de bonnes manières – il m'incluait dans son rire chaleureux et affectueux. Je me retrouvais à lui sourire en retour.

"- Vous avez retrouvé votre souffle ?"

"- C'est quand vous voulez."

Et nous avons couru de nouveau.

_**oOoOo**_

À la fin de cette soirée, John tua un homme pour sauver ma vie. Et après un mois passé, John était devenu absolument indispensable, à moi et mon travail. Je détestais tout simplement être sur une enquête sans lui. Sa présence m'aidait vraiment à clarifier mes pensées, et il avait une étonnante capacité à poser les bonnes questions, au bon moment, ouvrant une fenêtre qui illuminait l'évidente solution. Son absolue confiance en moi semblait inébranlable. C'était une sensation incroyablement grisante.

Hélas, plus l'on passait de temps ensemble, plus je souhaitais ne pas avoir repoussé ses avances si fermement. Il avait tiré une leçon de ma réponse, et désormais, il démentait systématiquement, disant à qui voulait l'entendre que nous n'étions pas ensemble, pas impliqués dans une relation, pas en rendez-vous amoureux, etc...

Puis ensuite, j'ai reçu un e-mail de Sebastian Wilkes. Il y a des moments de ma vie, en faisant de mon mieux, que j'ai effacé, et le temps passé avec Sebastian Wilkes est un ensemble de souvenirs qui reviennent obstinément, en dépit de tous mes efforts.

J'ai été, durant mon dernier trimestre à l'Université, impliqué sexuellement avec Seb, et je dois l'avouer, j'étais quelque peu obsédé par lui. Malheureusement, c'était résolument une relation unilatérale, et les abus émotionnels (et parfois physiques) de Seb, ont fait de ma vie un enfer. Les gens avaient tendance à penser que j'étais une machine, sans quelques émotions que ce soit, et Seb n'a pas été une exception. Il paraissait se délecter de mon humiliation. Sa cruauté m'a finalement conduit à quitter l'Université et à plonger dans une nouvelle et passionnante habitude. La cocaïne.

Donc recevoir un mail de Seb Wilkes, demandant mon aide pour une affaire, déclencha en moi un paquet de vieilles sensations. Si ça n'avait pas été pour les problèmes financiers de John, je n'aurais jamais répondu, mais de cette manière, je pouvais alléger ses problèmes. Je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'il a gagné la moitié de son salaire annuel, et qu'il sera en sécurité financièrement durant des mois.

Lorsque nous sommes entrés dans le bureau de Seb, toute la souffrance qu'il m'a infligé est revenue d'un coup. J'ai revêtu mon attitude froide et j'ai, de manière évidente, présenté John comme étant mon ami. Le pouffement railleur de Seb sembla déclencher l'occasionnel réflexe chez John, qui aboya un "collègue !" pour me pour corriger.

Le mot me traversa tel une longue épée. Clairement, John avait très bien retenu la leçon du "marié à mon boulot". Comment l'amener à me revoir de la même manière que cette nuit là ?

_À suivre..._

* * *

_Encore un chapitre de publié, d'ailleurs mon temps de publication est un peu bordélique ces derniers temps._

_Sinon, pour ceux et celles qui seraient tentés de me faire remarquer que "Mais pourquoi, si il a beaucoup d'argent grâce à un héritage, Sherlock ne paye pas tout pour aider John ?"._  
_Sérieusement, vous avez vu comment John a du mal à oser demander à Sherlock de lui prêter de l'argent ? Et vous le voyez se faire entretenir ? Lui ?_  
_Heuuuu... Naaaaan !_  
_Sherlock veut que John ait de quoi se débrouiller durant pas mal de temps ET qu'il n'ait pas à travailler, pour pouvoir être toujours disponible quand il y a une affaire. Si le premier objectif a été atteint... Ce n'est pas le cas du second !_

_Merci pour vos reviews et pour continuer à suivre,** Sherlock's Scarf** et moi on est heureuses !_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**"Il suffit d'un très petit degré d'espérance pour causer la naissance de l'amour."  
– Stendhal**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

La nuit suivante, les choses ont empirées.

_On sort ce soir._

_En fait je... j'ai un rencard._

_Un quoi ?_

_C'est quand deux personnes qui s'apprécie sortent s'amuser._

_C'est bien ce que je proposais._

_Ah je ne crois pas non. Enfin j'espère._

Visiblement, John essayait d'oublier son attirance envers moi. Hé bien, je ne pouvais tout bonnement qu'attendre, voir ce qu'il adviendrait, et repousser sans aucune pitié ces ridicules _(romantiques ?) _pensées concernant mon colocataire. J'étais probablement mieux seul de toute façon.

Pas très convainquant. À travailler.

_**oOoOo**_

Heureusement pour moi, la vie sentimentale de John ne rencontra pas de succès. Il enchaîna une série de petites-amies, aucune ne durant aussi longtemps que l'inutile Sarah qui, John m'a dit, avait rompu avec lui "parce qu'elle n'aimait pas sortir avec quelqu'un dont la vie était régulièrement en danger". Quelle excuse ridicule – John est excitant au possible quand sa vie est en danger, et même une simple et fade femelle comme Sarah pouvait sûrement constater ce rapport de cause à effet.

Je dois bien avouer m'être arrangé pour que sa situation amoureuse reste instable. Si John paraissait devenir trop épris d'une femme en particulier, je lui trouvais des distractions, sous la forme d'affaires, et il sautait avidement sur l'occasion de passer du temps avec moi, plutôt qu'avec la femme de la semaine.

Comment ne pouvait-il pas remarquer l'évidence ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas voir que nous étions reliés ?

Ce que je trouvais plus déconcertant encore était que, malgré ses évidentes réactions physiques en ma présence, John semblait absolument, et résolument, inconscient de son attirance. Même dans les moments où nous nous trouvions serrés ensemble dans une petite pièce _(cachés dans le placard d'un tueur revenu à l'improviste, tous les deux pris au piège dans une chambre froide pendent plus d'une heure)_, John n'établissait pas la connexion entre l'accélération de son pouls, de sa respiration, et ma proximité.

Je commençais à désespérer, il ne réaliserait jamais que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Je devenais irritable, agité, malheureux. J'acceptais plus d'affaires que jamais, essayant d'éviter la souffrance du temps passé avec mon fidèle _ami _– qui vraisemblablement, resterait _seulement_ un ami, rien de plus.

_**oOoOo**_

Et c'est arrivé. Les choses ont commencé à changer. Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'incident de la piscine. Peut-être que l'affaire Irène Adler avait quelque chose à voir avec ça. Quelle que soit la cause, John parut ré-ajuster son regard, et à ma plus grande joie, je me suis souvent trouvé être le centre de son attention.

Je remarquais que John m'observait fréquemment, lorsque j'étais supposé être inconscient de son regard. Quand je jouais du violon, je veillais à jouer les morceaux qu'il aimait le plus, sachant qu'il me surveillait de près. Si je travaillais sur une expérience dans la cuisine, ou faisais nerveusement les cent pas dans l'appartement, j'attirais son attention, son regard glissait sur mon passage.

En fait, j'avais noté que cela arrivait couramment lorsque je portais ma chemise couleur-prune, et qu'un bouton supplémentaire retiré au niveau du cou semblait être en rapport avec la quantité de regards dissimulés que je recevais. J'avais mis un point d'honneur à acheter deux chemises identiques de plus, juste pour que ces moments arrivent plus souvent.

John s'est mit à formuler des requêtes, quand je jouais du violon. Il ne connaissait que les compositeurs les plus célèbres, comme Beethoven, Bach et Mozart. John avait l'air d'excessivement apprécier Vivaldi, et en dépit de mon agacement envers ces choix surjoués, je m'arrangeais pour jouer ses morceaux préférés, le plus possible, simplement pour lui montrer que faisais attention à ses goûts. _(Mes recherches m'avaient indiquées que les personnes appréciaient les attentions venant d'un partenaire potentiel.)_

Ensuite est venu l'après-midi sur la passerelle, à Regent's Park. Nous revenions d'une affaire assez simple, rien d'extraordinaire. _(Un conservateur stagiaire, au British Museum, qui avait succombé à la tentation, et tenté de receler un vase Qing extrêmement précieux, à Prague.)_ John voulait savoir de quelle manière j'avais fait la connexion avec Prague _(ridiculeusement simple – j'ai su d'un regard au pouce du conservateur qu'il avait un lien avec les Tchèques)_, donc je lui expliquais les déductions que j'avais effectué.

Nous nous sommes arrêtés sur la passerelle, penchés sur la rambarde. Subtilement je me rapprochais un peu plus près de John, dissimulant le mouvement sous des coups de pieds donnés à des feuilles tombées sur le pont. C'était enivrant de se tenir si près de John – je pouvais sentir l'odeur légèrement épicée de son savon au bois de santal, l'Earl Grey, et dessous, une odeur chaude, boisée, juste _John_.

Pendent que je parlais, en contemplant la surface du lac, je réalisais que John me fixait. Je levai les yeux de l'eau scintillante, et nos regards se sont rencontrés. Je voyais les reflets de la lumière du soleil jouer dans ses incroyables yeux, troquant leur marron habituel contre un bleu foncé, pour ensuite presque retourner à un ambre fauve. Les yeux de John sont comme des opales, semblable aux alexandrites – ils ne sont presque jamais de la même couleur. Ses yeux sont les miroirs de son âme, profonds et énigmatiques. _(Bon Dieu, je suis complètement amoureux.)_

Nous sommes restés dans le regard de l'autre durant, ce qu'intellectuellement je savais être, seulement quelques secondes. Et pourtant, ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté pendent un instant, et que nous étions enfermés dans une bulle, coupés du monde.

_(Dis lui. Dis lui ce que tu ressens. C'est le moment !)_

Ça ne l'était pas. John brisa l'échange, et après quelques secondes à rassembler mes idées, j'ai poursuivi mon explication sur l'affaire, comme si cet instant n'avait jamais existé.

Mais il l'avait existé. Ça devait vouloir dire quelque chose. John n'était pas loin de découvrir son attirance pour moi. Peut-être que tout ce qu'il me fallait était de la patience.

Accompagnée, bien sûr, d'un petit peu de sabotage concernant les potentielles petites amies pouvant surgir.

_À suivre..._

* * *

_Oh, je trouve juste Sherlock adorablement malchanceux !_

_M'enfin, ça ira mieux, comme nous le savons tous ^^ (enfin moi je sais ! héhé)_  
_En fait, c'est comme si le fait de ne jamais avoir trouvé personne à aimer comme John, avait emagaziné tout les sentiments possibles, et maintenant, c'est John qui prend tout ^^_

_Bon, je m'arrête, plus de divagations et à bientôt =) _


	4. Chapter 4

_**(1) **__petites boites cylindriques en verre ou plastique, peu profondes, et qui servent lors d'expériences en microbiologie._

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**"Si l'on veut connaître l'amour, on doit vivre l'amour, en action."  
- Leo Buscaglia**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

J'observais attentivement John durant les semaines suivant notre conversation, sur la passerelle. Il ne semblait plus désirer se trouver une de ces femmes ridicules, il était de toute évidence heureux de passer ses soirées à la maison, dans notre appartement, ou d'être à mes côtés quand je poursuivais le criminel du jour.

J'ai remarqué qu'il avait l'air plus inquiet à propos de mon bien-être, et bien que ce soit énervant, je le laissais parfois me convaincre de manger ou dormir. Quel que soit l'agacement que j'en tirais, le plaisir d'être au centre de l'attention de John compensait largement.

Je faisais de mon mieux pour lui rendre la pareille, discrètement, en jouant au violon son morceau préféré de Vivaldi, ou en trouvant le plus d'affaires excitantes possible, pour stimuler son intérêt. J'avais même réduit le nombre de membres humains gardés dans le frigo, malgré le fait qu'il me soit pénible de limiter mes expérimentations.

Ça restait quand même assez frustrant. C'était comme si il n'y avait aucun moyen pouvant pousser John à faire changer notre relation, sauf si je me décidais à agir. J'étais déterminé à ne rien faire, parce que si je me trompais à son sujet _(une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne me lasserais jamais de John, il me surprend souvent)_, alors je pourrais tout gâcher.

Les choses auraient pu continuer ainsi, indéfiniment dans cet enfer absurde, s'il n'y avait pas eu Anderson. De toutes les personnes présentes en ce monde...  
Me tenant près du corps d'un homme âgé _(empoisonné, assassiné pour son assurance-vie)_, je soulignais les preuves évidentes, désignant une utilisation subtile d'antigel dans son sirop contre la toux. John me fixait, avec cette expression _(si sexy) _pleine d'étonnement, qu'il avait lorsque je décortiquais mes déductions.

Quand j'en eus terminé avec mon explication, John s'écria d'un "Brillant !" en rayonnant dans ma direction, serrant mon bras dans son enthousiasme. Encore une fois, mon self-contrôle se fit la malle _(comment arrive-t-il à me faire ça ?)_, et j'ai agrippé son bras en retour, souriant doucement à son plaisir évident. Pendent un moment, un parfait moment, nous sommes restés yeux dans les yeux.

"- Seigneur, prenez une chambre le taré."

Le commentaire mesquin d'Anderson avait brisé ce moment, et John avait laissé tomber ses mains, confus. Je m'étais reculé, le regardant froidement.

"- Je suis tout à fait certain que vous pouvez nous recommander un lieu approprié. Vous et le Sergent Donovan devez connaître les hôtels du quartier louant leurs chambres à l'heure."

Anderson rougit de colère, mais je me suis retourné, et suis sorti de la pièce avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. Avec un petit sourire en coin, John me suivit.

_**oOoOo**_

Durant tout le reste de cette soirée, John fut pensif. Je me suis immergé dans une expérience, à la cuisine, afin de lui laisser l'espace dont il avait clairement besoin. Avec plaisir, je pus lire chacune de ses pensées, inscrites sur son visage. Il me jetait souvent des coups d'oeil, quand il pensait que je ne l'observais pas.

Je regardais ses yeux, captivés par une photo de nous deux_ (prise à Scotland Yard, le lendemain de Noël, par une Sally Donovan exceptionnellement aimable, clairement un peu amochée par le punch)_ qu'il avait posé sur la cheminée. _(Sur la photo, mon bras est nonchalamment posé autour des épaules de John, et nous sommes en train de rire. C'est inhabituel pour moi, d'être pris en photo souriant. Encore une fois, je blâmais l'influence de John sur mon self-contrôle.)_

Ensuite, son regard erra sur le rapport de police que j'avais "emprunté" à Lestrade, prétextant en avoir besoin pour vérifier un bilan pathologique d'Anderson. En se retournant vers moi, la ride d'expression, entre ses deux yeux, était profonde. Il n'y avait certainement pas besoin d'être un génie comme moi pour comprendre qu'il était perturbé, et s'interrogeait à propos des constants sous-entendus nous suivant où que l'on aille.

Finalement il se leva, puis s'étira. Son pull en laine remonta et dévoila une parcelle de peau, ainsi que son nombril._ (Je pouvais voir la fine couche de poils blonds s'épaissir en descendant vers le bouton de son jean... Oh...mon...)_ Mon souffle se perdit dans ma gorge, mais je réussis à ramener mon attention sur mes boîtes de pétri**(1) **avant qu'il ne me trouve en train de le regarder.

"- Je vais me coucher. B'ne nuit Sherlock."

"- Bonne nuit John."

_**oOoOo**_

Le matin suivant, John se réveilla tard, et se précipita dehors pour aller à l'hôpital, en lançant un rapide "En retard au boulot – j'y vais !". Dix minutes après je recevais un message de Lestrade. Je me hâtais donc afin d'aider Scotland Yard avec leur énième difficulté. Je fus bien trop occupé tout le reste de ma journée pour m'attarder sur les questionnements intérieurs de mon colocataire, alors je rejetais les pensées pour John hors de mon esprit.

Pourtant, au moment je m'en allais pour rentrer, il était de nouveau bel et bien au centre de mes pensées. Je décidai que cette soirée serait parfaite pour faire preuve d'autres évidentes petites attentions, celles d'un partenaire potentiel, donc je m'arrêtais pour acheter son plat préféré, naan et curry vert. Étonnement, il n'était pas encore rentré, du coup je déposai le repas sur le frigo_ (sur un plateau "pour-nourriture-uniquement", soulignant ainsi mon statut de partenaire-potentiel-attentionné)_, et j'attrapai mon violon.

Je me plongeai les _Romances Sentimentales, Op28_, de Stenhammer, qui me paraissait être un bon choix aux vues de mes actuels sentiments pour mon ami non-présent. Peut-être que jouer apaiserait ce désir qui n'aboutirait sans doute pas. _Chaconne_ de Bach fut le morceau suivant, puis le Concerto pour _Violon en D mineur, Op47_, de Sibelius. Et comme John ne rentrait toujours pas, je me mis à jouer son morceau favori, _Les Quatre Saisons _de Vivaldi, comme si d'une certaine manière ça le ramènerait à la maison.

Ça ne marcha pas. Il ne rentra pas de la nuit. Je supposais qu'il s'était rabiboché avec Sarah, ou trouvé une autre petite-amie éventuelle. Je m'affalai, épuisé, dans mon fauteuil et regardai la faible lumière de l'aube filtrer dans l'appartement.

_**oOoOo**_

Un pas lourd et boiteux m'avertit du retour de John. En écoutant son pas traîner dans les escaliers, je me demandais ce qui pouvait avoir fait réapparaître sa douleur psychosomatique. _(Sa jambe lui faisait mal, je pouvais sentir une légère odeur de bière, de cigarette et le parfum de Sarah. Les premières données suggéraient qu'il avait passé la nuit avec elle.)_

"- Revenu de chez Sarah, John ?" Il sursauta, il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à me voir. "Je ne t'avais jamais considéré comme un 're-visiteur de relations échouées'. As-tu encore une fois passé la nuit sur son sofa ?"

J'ai levé les yeux, et vu son regard.

_Oh._

Il avait l'air épuisé, des cernes noires sous les yeux, la lassitude était gravée sur son _(indescriptiblement précieux) _visage. Son regard a croisé le mien, et les émotions le traversant étaient pures, brutes. Il restait debout, silencieux et sans-défense. Il n'avait pas été avec Sarah ou une quelconque femme, mais il venait de passer une longue nuit-blanche à déambuler dehors.

Je me suis levé puis je lui ai lentement tourné autour, notant la boue sur ses chaussures, l'humidité laissée par le brouillard, faisant coller sur sa peau les cheveux mouillés se trouvant autour de ses oreilles.

"Mes excuses, j'ai parlé trop vite. Ce n'était définitivement pas le sofa. Tu as passé la nuit dehors, à marcher dans le parc à en juger ton apparence et ton odeur."

Je posais doucement mes doigts sur son poignet gauche, prenant discrètement son pouls. Il tressaillit au touché, mais il n'éloigna pas sa main. Je vis ses pupilles se dilater en une seconde.

_Excellent._

"Que s'est-il passé John ? Quelque chose t'a grandement bouleversé. Tes pupilles sont dilatées, tu trembles, même la couleur de ton visage me hurle que tu te sens extrêmement anxieux."

John retira sa veste pour se soustraire à mon regard.

"- J'ai eu une journée difficile hier. Un cas bouleversant en fin de journée, une jeune adolescente qui a des troubles alimentaires. Sarah et moi sommes sortis prendre quelques verres, puis j'ai marché dans le parc. J'avais besoin de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser Sherlock, je suis vraiment crevé, et je vais essayer de dormir un peu."

Je suis resté à le regarder un long moment, lisant le désir dans ses yeux, les récentes et douloureuses émotions qu'il n'était clairement pas prêt à affronter pour l'instant. J'avais attendu cela si longtemps, je pouvais bien attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit reposé. C'est sûrement ce qu'un partenaire potentiel attentionné dirait, non ?  
Je me reculai, hochai la tête et lui dit : "Dors bien."

_**oOoOo**_

Peu de temps après que John soit parti se coucher, je recevais un autre message de Lestrade. Je détestais l'idée de partir avant d'avoir eu plus d'information concernant l'évidente révélation de John, mais il avait besoin de repos, donc je me rendis une nouvelle fois à Scotland Yard. L'affaire fut simple, et résolue en milieu d'après-midi. Je pus enfin me jeter sur le premier taxi croisé pour rentrer à Baker Street.

Après avoir payé le chauffeur, je me dépêchais de monter les escaliers et je trouvais John assis, immobile dans son fauteuil.

"- John. Tu es enfin levé."

Je retirai mon manteau et mon écharpe, ensuite je m'installai dans le canapé. _Le moment était venu d'être direct, et d'en finir avec cette situation._

"Alors, qu'as-tu décidé ?"

"- À propos de quoi ?" haleta John.

"- À propos du problème qui t'a tenu éveillé et fait marcher dans le parc toute les nuit, puis empêché de dormir jusqu'au lever du soleil. Le problème qui te consume tellement que tu en es assis ici, dans le noir, télé éteinte, sans livre, juste à réfléchir. Te demandant si oui ou non tu dois révéler tes sentiments à l'objet de ton affection."

"- Comment est-ce... Quoi ? Tu ne peux..."

"- Très intéressant John, ta logique sommaire et habituelle à l'oeuvre, mais j'aimerais entendre quelque chose de plus spécifique." je lui souriais.

"- Comment as-tu su que je pensais à tout ça ?" l'air clairement anxieux, il léchait ses _(délicieuses)_ lèvres.

_Oh, mon_ cher _John_.

"- Tu es un livre ouvert John. Toutes tes pensées sont inscrites sur ton visage, surtout celles concernant tes affaires de coeur." Je bougeais dans mon canapé, et me penchais en avant pour planter directement mon regard dans le sien. "Mais sérieusement John... Que vas-tu faire ?"

John lécha encore ses lèvres, et se pencha également en avant.

"- Que... Qu'est ce tu penses que je devrais faire Sherlock ? Comment savoir si...si... 'l'objet de mon affection' éprouve les mêmes sentiments que moi ? Cette... personne... m'a clairement fait comprendre pas le passé, qu'elle était complètement non-intéressée par une relation."

_Enfin ! Il a finalement enfin réalisé ce que je sais maintenant depuis longtemps. Il me veut !_

"- Complètement John ? Cette..._personne_... n'a laissé_ aucun _indice qui montrerait qu'elle ait changé d'avis ?"

"- Comment je pourrais le savoir ?"

_N'était-il pas plus qu'évident que je suis éperdument amoureux de cet homme ridicule ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas le voir ?_ Je décidai de lui donner une chance supplémentaire d'arriver à la bonne conclusion, avant que je ne me jette simplement sur lui pour l'embrasser déraisonnablement.

"- Tu connais mes méthodes John. Applique-les."

Je retombais dans le canapé en rassemblant mes doigts sous mon menton. J'attendais que John résolve le problème, qu'il décide de notre avenir. Il laissa tomber sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil et ferma ses yeux. Après quelques minutes de silence, il releva la tête et me regarda dans les yeux.

"- Je pense avoir une solution possible, à mon problème."

"- Merveilleux." Je me penchais en avant, le fixant attentivement. "Quelle est cette solution ?"

"- Une expérience Sherlock. Si tu m'y autorises ?"

Oh, j'adorais quand il utilisait mes mots pour se moquer de moi. Ce qui pouvait être cruel venant des autres devenait une gentille taquinerie avec John. _Il faisait toujours tellement attention à mes sentiments._

John se leva, contourna la table basse, et s'installa près de moi sur le canapé. Penché en avant, il s'arrêta à seulement quelques centimètres de mon visage.

_Mon Dieu, c'est en train d'arriver ! Il va vraiment..._

Lentement, John réduit l'espace entre nous, pressant doucement ses lèvres _(étonnamment douces) _contre les miennes, en un tendre et délicat baiser _(Enfin ! Enfin !)_. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'appuyer, et il écarta ses lèvres pour goûter les miennes de sa langue, avec hésitation. J'entrouvris ma bouche en réponse, et John haleta silencieusement à cette invitation, et sa langue chaude glissa pour venir m'explorer.

_Oh._

Le baiser prit vie de lui-même, s'approfondissant et faisant brûler un feu en moi tandis que nous langues s'entouraient doucement et dansaient. Les doigts de John s'enroulèrent dans mes cheveux. Nous respirions le souffle de l'autre, nous nous appuyions l'un contre l'autre, nous goûtions l'un et l'autre, nous nous perdions l'un en l'autre et c'était merveilleux. Je n'avais jamais su qu'un baiser pouvait être si lent, si sensuel. Le peu d'expérience que j'avais_ (ne pense pas à Seb maintenant, ne pense pas à lui, il ne fait pas parti de ça, jamais, jamais !) _n'avait rien à voir avec ça. J'avais l'impression que John m'idolâtrait, qu'il cherchait mon âme avec sa langue et ses mains.

Mon coeur battait si fort, plus fort qu'après une course poursuite sur les toits de Londres. Vu que j'étais assis, tout à fait calmement, cette réaction me semblait excessive. _Hmmm... il me fallait clairement plus de données._

Je me plongeais dans le baiser avec plus d'ardeur, essayant de mémoriser la sensation de la langue de John, qui glissait contre la mienne. John me caressait fermement le dos, me collait contre corps large et musclé. Je respirais difficilement, et je sentais mon corps trembler comme si il allait se briser en mille morceaux _(Comment arrivait-il à me faire ça ?)_. Il avait le goût du thé et des biscuits sablés, et sentait le bois de santal, ce léger parfum boisé qui était juste tellement _John_. Mes doigts caressaient ses cheveux _(incroyablement doux)_, ce qui le fit frémir et doucement ronronner dans ma bouche. À mon grand étonnement, quelque chose ressemblant fortement à un gémissement s'échappa de ma gorge. _Mon self-contrôle était manifestement parti en vacances__._

Finalement, le baiser redevint plus doux, un léger, lent, essoufflant, délicieux baiser. Puis nous nous sommes séparés lentement, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de l'autre. _Oh, ces yeux à couper le souffle étaient si sombres, si dilatés que j'aurais pu me noyer en eux. _John leva une main tremblante jusqu'à ma joue, et je m'appuyais contre la caresse de sa main chaude et calleuse. Sa voix vacillait.

"- Sherlock ?"

J'envoyais mes doigts s'enrouler autour des doux cheveux de John, au niveau de sa nuque, et l'avançais jusqu'à coller nos fronts. Je souriais affectueusement face à ses beaux, ses magnifiques yeux noisette. _Mon brillant, merveilleux John_. Je soufflais :

"- Je savais qu'au final, tu y arriverais."

Les yeux de John se plissèrent en petit arcs rieurs et lumineux, un sourire empli de joie traversait son visage. Il m'embrassa encore, doucement, langoureusement, puis il rit.

"- Et qu'est-il arrivé au 'marié à mon boulot' ?"

Je déposais de légers baisers le long de sa mâchoire brûlante avant de murmurer à son oreille :

"- Tu ne le sais pas ?"

Il frissonna à cause du grondement près de son oreille_ (noter cette réaction pour de futures expériences)_ et secoua la tête.

"- Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ?"

Je me mis à mordiller sa nuque, puis laissais d'autres baisers en montant jusqu'à son autre oreille.

"- Tu es devenu une partie intégrante de mon travail, depuis le soir où tu as tué ce conducteur de taxi. Tu _es _mon travail John."

Il me tira encore vers lui en m'adressant un _sourire radieux_, et s'avança pour un autre baiser.

"- Alors ne me laisse pas davantage t'empêcher de travailler, Détective."

* * *

_Voilà ! Une autre partie de bouclée =)_

_Personnellement, je suis littéralement attendrie par ce Sherlock. C'est un peu comme si **Sherlock's Scarf** exploitait cette partie de Sherlock, que l'on ne montre pas souvent dans la série. Elle exploite son côté d'autiste (ou Syndrome d'Asperger ^^ comme on veut). Un côté que reconnaissent les producteurs de la série et même John et Lestrade, dans Le Chien de Baskervilles. Donc pour moi, même si Sherlock peut paraître étrange parfois, à agir de cette façon, ça reste un comportement logique XD  
Enfin ceci est mon point de vue ^^_

_Bon, eh bien pour la prochaine partie intitulée **"La chanson de Sherlock"**, il faudra attendre une ou deux semaines.  
Et je préviens que cette partie sera plus sombre. Pour ceux qui ont déjà deviné ou qui sont au courant, le passé de Sherlock va se révéler être un problème. Un problème de taille. Mais quel passé me direz-vous ?  
Réponse bientôt !  
Je sens que les réactions seront diverses et variées ^^_

_À__ bientôt !_


End file.
